(OS) Tombée du ciel
by Ordalie Gwynfyd
Summary: C'est la nouvelle année, et Brian aurait bien aimé qu'on le laisse tranquille, pour une fois. Mais évidemment, si tout se passait comme il le souhaitait, ça se saurait.


**Disclaimer : L'univers d'Aura Kingdom ne m'appartient pas, de même que les personnages.**

* * *

 **TOMBÉE DU CIEL**

* * *

« Bonne année ! »

Minuit sonnait ses coups grâce à la cloche de la place. Skandia était en fête depuis plusieurs jours : la simple préparation de l'événement avait suffit à donner le sourire aux habitants de ce modeste village de pêcheurs, construit à l'extrême sud du continent de Midgard.

Les enfants étaient ravis d'avoir une bonne raison pour veiller tard et couraient dans tout le village pendant que les adultes levaient leurs verres à la nouvelle année, aux futures remontées de poissons, à Gaïa, la déesse-mère, et à la santé, selon les préférences.

Les fêtards s'étaient rassemblés près du port, et tandis que les mères tentaient désespérément de rassembler leur progéniture, les hommes se racontaient des souvenirs, des légendes ou des anecdotes. Le bûcheron qui avait la parole en ce moment semblait ne faire entrer son récit dans aucune de ces catégories.

« Comme j'te dis, Cain, un manchot de plus de deux mètres de haut ! Dans la forêt !

\- Je crois bien que t'as trop bu, Brian. Tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher.

\- Je déconne pas ! Il était aussi gros qu'un arbre !

\- Tiens, à propos d'arbre, tu sais que t'as pas rempli ton quota, hier ?

\- Hein ? N'importe quoi, j'avais au moins deux fagots de plus que Tamk !

\- Ouais, bah il a pas rempli son quota non plus, tiens, maintenant que j'y pense.

\- Bigre…

\- Si tu continues comme ça, je devrais le retenir sur ta paye.

\- 'tain, c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ! Vous avez rien de mieux à faire au nouvel an que de baisser mon salaire ? C'est la période des étrennes, là, j'vous signale !

\- J'en ai rien à cirer. T'as qu'à bosser un peu plus et rêver un peu moins aux manchots. »

Le jeune ouvrier quitta les quais en bougonnant. Sculli, la femme du maire, n'était préoccupée que par l'absence de son fils Josh jusqu'à ce que le bûcheron la percute de plein fouet.

« Oups ! Désolé, m'dame Sculli, je ne vous avais pas vue !

\- Je m'en suis bien rendue compte, Brian. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu ne regardes pas devant toi ?

\- Oh, rien d'important, m'dame Sculli. J'avais simplement la tête dans les nuages.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te calmer ailleurs, sinon tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un !

\- OK, m'dame Sculli. »

Décidément, tout le monde semblait pressé de le voir disparaître. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? À chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Le moindre petit détail le transformait en soufre-douleur. Parfois, il avait l'impression de ne vivre à Skandia que pour cette seule fonction. Pas toujours la meilleure impression qui soit. Mais ils auraient quand même pu cesser leurs railleries le jour de l'an…

* * *

Brian décida de sortir du village pour faire un tour dans la forêt. Il préféra ne pas s'aventurer trop à l'est. Quoi que puisse dire son supérieur, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas fou. Ce monstrueux manchot des forêts géant avait failli lui arracher un bras avec son bec quand il avait commis l'erreur de trop s'approcher de lui. Il préféra donc contourner la clairière où se rassemblaient d'ordinaire les oiseaux et continua vers le nord. S'il avait été suffisamment fort, il aurait pu lui régler son compte sans problème. Mais il n'était qu'un coupeur de bois lambda. Seuls les membres de la garnison auraient été capables de s'attaquer à un tel monstre. Brian releva la tête. Parfois, il aurait aimé être aussi fort que les soldats protégeant Skandia. Non, plus fort qu'eux, même ! De cette manière, plus personne ne se serait moqué de lui !

Il atteignit finalement une grotte au creux de la falaise. Il connaissait son existence depuis longtemps et y allait de temps à autre pour décompresser. Parfois, quand il se sentait vraiment seul, il s'y cachait. C'était un endroit qui le calmait, dans lequel il se sentait dans son élément. Il se cala contre la roche humide et regarda vaguement autour de lui. Le lierre et la mousse qui tapissaient sa cachette lui donnait une lueur verdâtre apaisante. À chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait de penser à quitter le village, c'était ici qu'il allait. Mais un jour, il partirait visiter le monde. Parce que ce jour-là, il serait puissant, il s'en était fait la promesse.

Les railleries de Cain lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce qui le contrariait le plus, c'était que Tamk avait ramassé encore moins de fagots que lui, mais que le chef avait décidé de s'attaquer à lui, comme d'habitude ! Il ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui de quelque manière que ce soit. Hélas, le contremaître était toujours ravi de rire de ses hommes. Un esclavagiste en plus. Certes, c'était le seul du village à lui avoir donné du travail, et il ne pouvait décemment pas se plaindre. Mais après tout, il ne manquait de trois fagots, ce n'était pas une raison pour faire baisser son maigre salaire !

C'est en continuant de médire sur son supérieur que Brian s'endormit.

* * *

Il se redressa tout à coup, gelé. « 'tain c'est pas vrai ! Il est quelle heure ? » Le jeune bûcheron sauta sur ses pieds et se hâta de retourner à Skandia. Les quais et les rues étaient vides. Tout le monde était parti se coucher. Brian soupira. « Super. Ça n'arrive qu'une fois par an et je trouve le moyen de louper la fin ! »

Il était contrarié, car le maire avait acheté des feux d'artifices à un marchand d'Étinciel, un dénommé Erwin, et il avait laissé entendre qu'il les sortirait à une heure du matin. Hélas, une lumière pale filtrant à l'horizon laissait à penser que l'aube était proche. Il n'aurait pas dû partir aussi loin, car à cause de ça il n'avait pas entendu les sifflements des feux, qui ne l'avaient donc pas réveillé.

Il soupira, mais resta malgré tout sur la place, histoire de voir le soleil se lever. Vu qu'il était debout, autant en profiter.

Les nuages au-dessus de Skandia étaient en forme de tourbillon. Une ouverture au centre laissait voir le ciel bleu au-dessus d'eux. Les rayons du soleil naissant semblaient converger vers ce point. Comme s'ils étaient aspirés…

Intrigué, Brian scruta le ciel. Étrangement, alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore complètement levé, une puissante lumière semblait rayonner derrière le voile blanc d'eau cristallisée. Comment était-ce possible ?

Alors qu'il était en train de se demander s'il n'avait pas effectivement trop bu, le tourbillon sembla se mettre à tourner à une vitesse exceptionnelle. « Bon, OK, c'est officiel, je suis en train de rêver. »

Il s'apprêtait à se pincer pour vérifier sa théorie quand un bruit provenant des nuages lui fit lever à nouveau les yeux. Ce qu'il vit alors le stupéfia. Le ciel s'était embrassé ! Il était en feu !

Terrifié, le jeune bûcheron voulut s'enfuir, mais ses jambes restaient de marbre. Impossible de les faire bouger ! Il était contraint de rester en dessous de ces nuages rouges qui emplissaient le ciel d'une lueur inquiétante.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, il se mit à hurler :

« Pitié, je n'ai rien fait, ne me tuez pas ! Je prie Gaïa tout les jours comme on me l'a appris, je ne suis qu'un honnête bûcheron ! Bon d'accord, hier il me manquait trois fagots et j'ai peut être un peu fais la sieste, mais ce n'est pas un crime ! Ah, et il y a aussi l'autre soir où j'ai espionné Benita à travers le trou de son volet alors qu'elle était en train de se changer, mais tout le monde l'a fait, alors ne m'accusez pas tout seul ! Je le jures, je n'ai rien fait d'autre ! »

Comme s'il avait eu pitié de son malheur, le ciel s'arrêta soudain de rougeoyer. Stupéfait, Brian fixa le tourbillon de nuages. Ils étaient à nouveau blancs, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il lui semblait voir quelque chose tomber du ciel. Un point minuscule. Ne parvenant pas à le distinguer, il resta en place pour mieux voir ce qui tombait. C'était certes une réaction stupide, mais sa capacité de réflexion était amoindrie avec ce dont il avait été témoin. Il vit le point grandir. C'était assez gros. Même vraiment grand. Ça faisait sa taille. Ça brillait d'une lueur bleue. Qu'est-ce que…

Il parvint enfin à identifier ce qui lui tombait dessus. Stupéfait, il ne pensa même pas à s'écarter et le projectile le frappa avec autant de puissance qu'un objet de taille humaine tombant d'une hauteur de près de deux kilomètres en ayant suivi une trajectoire rectiligne uniformément accélérée, suivant ainsi la célèbre loi newtonienne de la chute des corps.

Autrement dit, cela fit très mal.

* * *

 _Du noir. Partout. Est-ce que… je suis mort ? Non, ils disent toujours que quand on meurt, on va dans la lumière. Et même s_ _i j'étais_ _dans le_ _Pandémonium_ _, il y a_ _urait_ _des flammes. Ce doit être autre chose._

 _De quoi je me souviens déjà ? Ah oui, je m'appelle Brian. Ça peut être utile de savoir son nom._

 _Quoi d'autre ? Heu… je travaille comme…_ _heu, quoi ? Non, pas randonneur, ça ne peut pas être ça. Ce n'est même pas un métier. Non, bûcheron, ça me revient ! Même que mon patron, il est méchant, et…_

 _« Tu parle tout le temps où c'est juste la peur qui te rend bavard ? »_

 _Ha, non ! Ne me tuez pas ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal et…_

 _« Oui, bon, on a compris, ça. Je pense que c'était la seconde option qui était juste. Bon. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, mais… je crois qu'il va falloir s'en contenter. J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur. »_

 _À la hauteur de quoi ? Vous êtes qui d'abord ? C'est quoi qui était prévu ?_

 _« Une seule_ _question_ _à la fois, tu veux ? Bon, en fait j_ _e n_ _'étais pas sensé_ _e_ _aller vers toi. Si tu t'étais décalé, aussi, comme une personne normale, on n'en serait pas là ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de rester en dessous, les bras ballants ? »_

 _Vous êtes drôle, vous ! Vous croyez qu'on réagit comment quand on voit une… un truc pareil tomber du ciel ?_

 _« On se pousse ? »_

 _Non, on ne peut pas réfléchir, parce que c'est juste trop dingue pour être vrai !_

 _« Manque de bol, tout est vrai, mon gars ! Le problème, c'est que t'es pas prêt, physiquement_ _et psychologiquement,_ _pour_ _t'accorder à moi_ _. Je crains que ça ne prenne du temps avant que je puisse m'exprimer à travers toi. Et puis, pour l'autre qui étais sensée m'accueillir… il faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être un des gamins… »_

 _Mais de quoi vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure ?_

 _« Mmh ? T'occupe, je pourrais tout t'expliquer à mon réveil._ _Pour le moment, je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose, vu que le choc va sans doute te faire oublier cette conversation._ _En fait, c'était même pas prévu de te parler, mais avec l_ _a_ _brutalité_ _du transfert…_ _au fait_ _, si tu pouvais t'arranger pour t'entraîner et devenir plus fort, ça pourrais m'aider à sortir plus_ _rapidement_ _._ _J'ai pas l'intention de prendre racine dans ton subconscient, moi !_

 _Je crois pas que vous soyez tombé sur la bonne personne, alors. Je ne suis pas fort, tout ce que je sais faire c'est couper du bois, et…_

 _« Et ben change ! Si tu ne fais que te plaindre, c'est sûr que tu ne feras pas avancer les choses ! »_

… _T'as peut être raison._

 _« J'ai toujours raison ! Va falloir t'y habituer »_

 _Au fait, qui tu es exactement ? Parce que je n'aime pas trop ça, de parler à quelqu'un que…_

 _« Je te l'ai dis, ça ne sert à rien de te le dire, tu ne pourras pas le fixer dans ta mémoire ! Mais promis, dès que tu me feras sortir, on aura une grrraaaaande conversation tout les deux ! »_

 _Je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de ça ?_

 _« Et ouais ! Ah, on dirais que tu vas pas tarder à te réveiller. Bon, ben, à plus ! J'espère que tu me feras vite sortir de là. Oh, au fait, je crois que tu vas pas trop aimer le réveil. »_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _« Parce que vu ce que tu t'est pris,_ _ce_ _sera pas en douceur,_ _pardi_ _! »_

 _Quoi ? Mais… attend_ _s_ _,_ _tu_ _vas_ _où ? Hé ! Attend_ _s_ _-moi ! Je veux pas rester seul ici ! Hé, ho !_ _Tu_ _me fais quoi, là ?_

 _Brian ?_

 _Brian ?_

 _B_ _rian !_

* * *

« Brian ! Ça va ? »

Le bûcheron avait du mal a ne pas hurler de douleur. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé pour que…

Il se redressa. Ce qu'il venait de vivre. Était-ce réel ou…

« Brian, nom, d'un chien, tu vas me dire ce qui c'est passé ? »

Il n'écoutait pas. Il se sentait bizarre. Très bizarre. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir vécu un instant hors du temps. Mais c'était impossible. Quand même, c'était très désagréable. Et puis son bras lui faisait mal. Sa tête aussi. Son autre bras. Ses jambes. Partout.

« Bordel mais il se passe quoi, là ? hurla-t-il le plus fort possible.

\- Ben, j'aimerai bien que tu nous explique, en fait. »

Il se redressa. Le maire et sa femme étaient à côté. Ils le dévisageaient tout deux avec les visages de personnes ayant entraperçu Bahamut une nuit d'éclipse. Ce n'était peut être pas si étrange que ça : avec ce qui était tombé, il…

Brian baissa la tête.

« Attends mais elle sort d'où, elle ? »

Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. Il y avait bien une fille qui était tombée du ciel pile au-dessus de lui ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il tenta de reconstituer les événements. Les tourbillons nuageux. Le ciel en feu. Cette lumière. La fille qui tombait. Et une plage de vide… Comme si il avait écrit les dernières minutes sur du papier et que quelqu'un était passé ensuite avec une gomme et avait tout effacé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

Mais oui ! Évidement qu'il avait rêvé ! Parce qu'au moment où cette fille était tombée, il y avait une espèce de lumière bleue autour d'elle ! Et ça n'existait pas, les filles lumineuses, ça se saurait ! Il se pencha. La fille qui était par terre ne brillait aucunement. En fait, elle était plutôt mal en point. C'était normal, après une chute de plusieurs centaines de…

« M'dame Sculli ! Allez chercher le docteur Krapp ! Sinon elle va clamser !

\- Qui est cette fille, au juste ?

\- Je sais pas ! Elle m'est tombée dessus, comme ça ! Mais vu d'où elle vient, je sais pas si elle va rester très longtemps en vie ! Alors si on pouvait s'en charger le plus vite possible, ce serait bien !

\- Oh, je… très bien, j'y vais. »

La femme du maire se hâta de quitter la place pour aller chercher le médecin, qui vivait à l'extérieur du village. Son époux fixait, ahuri, la jeune demoiselle en sang évanouie au beau milieu de la place de son village. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il s'en souviendrait, de cette nouvelle année…

* * *

« Vous pensez qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

\- Je pense, oui. Et sans séquelles physiques. Ce qui est exceptionnel, vu ce qui lui est arrivé. En revanche, pour ce qui est des séquelles psychologiques, je ne peux me prononcer. Il faudra attendre son réveil.

\- Je vois. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

\- C'est tout naturel, monsieur le maire. C'est mon métier. En revanche, j'aimerai bien savoir d'où vient cette fille. Je ne l'ai jamais vue, mais ce que nous a raconté Brian ne tient absolument pas la route.

\- On a eu beau le lui répéter, il s'obstine à rester dans son histoire de fille tombée du ciel.

\- Hum. Vous savez où il est, en ce moment ?

\- Parti se planquer, je crois. C'est Benita qui me l'a dit. Elle avait l'air furieuse contre lui. Elle me parlait d'une correction qu'elle allait lui donnait, et de quelque chose à propos des ses volets… mais elle n'était pas très claire.

\- Dans ce cas, je crains qu'il faille attendre qu'il revienne pour mettre les choses au point. Vous savez où vous allez la mettre en attendant son réveil ?

\- Sculli dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème à ce qu'on l'héberge chez nous en attendant. La chambre à côté de celle de Josh sera parfaite.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je vous conseille de le faire maintenant. Je vais demander à des gens s'ils peuvent la transporter.

\- Les soldats de la garnison ?

\- Si on ne trouve personne d'autre. Si vous croisez Brian, dits-lui que j'aimerai lui faire un bilan général pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien. Avec ce qui lui est arrivé, il pourrait bien s'être cassé un os ou deux. Enfin, je vais y aller, moi.

\- Bien. Merci encore, Krapp. »

Brian se hâta de décoller son oreille du mur et se cacha dans la haie le temps que le médecin sorte de la maison du maire pour rentrer chez lui. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. La douleur du réveil s'était vite estompée. En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti en aussi bonne forme qu'aujourd'hui. Comme si, dans sa chute, cette fille lui avait donné quelque chose de particulièrement puissant, qui vivait à présent en lui, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer.

Il attendit que la place soit vide pour quitter la ville. Il avait fallu que Benita soit réveillée au moment où il se confessait au ciel en hurlant le plus fort possible, en bon crétin qu'il était. Comme c'était à prévoir, elle avait donc fait la résolution pour l'année à venir de l'écorcher vif personnellement.

Il allait retourner dans sa grotte et y passer la journée, le temps que tout cela se calme. Après… il verrait. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. Peut être retourner au travail, tout simplement.

Il soupira en entrant dans sa cachette. En fait, il détestait travailler sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il jeta un œil dans la grotte. Comme d'habitude, calme et sans bruit, toujours aussi verte. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le contrariait. Quelque chose dans la grotte qui n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Il tourna sur ses talons pour avoir une vision globale. Rien, mis à part…

* * *

 _Noire. Des crocs énormes, des griffes effrayantes. Un regard de mort. Mais étrangement, ça ne lui fait pas peur. Il sait que cette créature ne lui fera pas de mal. Comment peut-il être aussi sûr de ça ? Cette bête pourrait lui arracher la tête, mais il est certain qu'elle ne le fera pas._

 _« Brian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

 _Il tourne la tête. Le fils du maire. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche dans cette grotte ? Dans_ sa _grotte ? Il se tourne à nouveau vers l'animal. Il ne bouge pas._

 _« Brian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répète le gamin._

 _Il ne répond toujours pas. Il n'en a aucune idée. Il a beau chercher, il ne comprend pas comment Josh et l'animal ont pu arriver d'un coup._

 _Un bruit le fait tourner la tête. Il manque de s'étouffer. C'est la fille qui lui est tombée dessus pas plus tard que le matin même ! Comment fait-elle pour tenir debout ? Elle ne paraît même pas blessée !_

 _« Brian. Relâche Josh tout de suite. »_

 _Comment connaît-elle son nom ? Et pourquoi prétend-elle que Josh serait prisonnier ? Il se tourne. Le gamin a l'air terrorisé._

 _Étrangement, cet air le met en colère. Comment ose-t-il paraître aussi pleutre ? Il pourrait au moins essayer de cacher ce visage de poule mouillée ! D'accord pour être faible, mais s'en vanter !_

 _« Allez-vous en. Tous ! Ou vous le regretterez. »_

 _Il n'en fallait pas moins pour que la fille l'attaque sans même prévenir._

 _« Hé, mais… »_

 _Une douleur. Dans tout le corps._

 _« Oh non, pas encore ! »_

 _Trop tard. La sensation si désagréable qu'il a eu le matin même revient, irradie tout son corps._

* * *

Brian se redressa d'un coup. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Pourquoi avait-il vu ces choses ? La grotte était tout aussi vide qu'à l'accoutumée. Alors…

Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où était l'animal dans son rêve. Étrangement, il lui semblait familier. Et c'était le seul parmi tout les personnages du rêve à ne pas lui avoir paru désagréable.

Il se leva. Il se comprenais pas pourquoi cette fille l'avait attaqué, mais une chose était sûre, elle paraissait en bien meilleure forme que ce matin. Cela signifiait-il que ce qu'il a vu en rêve se passerait dans le futur ?

Il serra les poings. Si c'était le cas, il ne se laissera pas faire. Hors de question que cette fille l'attaque sans qu'il fasse rien !

Mais comment pouvait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas se battre et…

 _« Et ben change ! Si tu ne fais que te plaindre, c'est sûr que tu ne feras pas avancer les choses ! »_

Cette voix… il l'avait déjà entendue. Où ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Quand ? Pas plus d'information. Mais cette voix avait peut être raison. Après tout, s'il ne savait pas se battre, c'était qu'il ne s'était jamais entraîné pour ça.

Brian se redressa. Ses pensées étaient encore confuses avec tout ce qui s'était passé, mais une chose était sûre : tout cela lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il allait changer. Pour de bon.

« Et pour commencer, je te trouverai toi. Tu as été la seule à ne pas me haïr, jusqu'à présent. Quand je t'aurai trouvée, on ne se séparera plus. Promis. Tu sera _ma_ panthère… »

* * *

 _Il fait chaud. C'est agréable. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de se retrouver dans un tel endroit. Quoi qu'il s'était passé, c'était mieux cela que le froid et la douleur. S'était-on occupé d'elle ? Sans doute. Le contact de sa peau avec une surface douce et moelleuse lui laissait penser qu'elle était dans un lit. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de bouger._

 _Elle entendit des voix. Un danger ? Non. Elle en était certaine._

« Dis, maman, tu crois qu'elle va s'en remettre ?

\- C'est ce qu'a dit le docteur, chéri. Elle n'est plus blessée. Il faudra simplement voir si sa tête n'a rien eu, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- D'accord. »

 _Un silence. Puis :_

« Dis, maman ?

\- Quoi, encore ?

\- Vu qu'elle dort dans la chambre à côté de la mienne, ça veut dire qu'elle va aussi manger à côté de moi au dîner ?

\- Voyons, Josh, tu vois bien que là, elle a autre chose à faire que de dîner !

\- D'accord. Non mais c'est parce que ça me dérange pas, moi.

\- … »

 _Elle sourit. Cet enfant à l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle. Était-elle si blessée que cela ? Elle n'en a pas souvenir._

 _Elle est moins fatiguée à présent. Elle pourrait presque ouvrir les yeux. Mais elle est fatiguée… non. Elle va le faire. Sinon, elle ne les rouvrira pas, elle le sait. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle parvient à bouger ses membres sous les cris de surprise du petit garçon._

Et finalement, elle ouvre ses paupières.

* * *

 _Au même moment, très loin d'ici, l'homme en armure se redresse. Il vient d'avoir une étrange sensation, très inhabituelle. Il se penche vers son cheval._

 _« Tu as senti, Ouragan Noir ? »_

 _La monture couleur de nuit secoue la tête. Son cavalier se redresse. L'homme scrute autour de lui, mais il n'y a pas de danger immédiat._

 _« Ce n'était qu'un instant, mais j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment… »_

* * *

 **Note : J'ai un petit peu modifié le scénario de base concernant l'apparition du joueur pour la refaire à ma sauce. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop dérangé.**


End file.
